Family
by kitsunefangirl
Summary: When Ed first learned about magic, he was only excited about one thing: Nicholas Flamel, the First Alchemist in History. Upon arriving at Hogwarts to teach, he learns that there are somethings more important than research. With the help of Roy, can he give Harry a family? Will have Slash (Gay Relationships) Rated for language, and implied sexual situations later. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be writing my Pokemon/Harry Potter stories, but this one just kind of flowed out.**

 **I hope for those who went, had fun at Sakura Con in Seattle WA. I went Friday, but came home early. Broke my ankle.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, the series belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not own FMA, it belongs to the wonderful Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **I write both Hetero and Slash pairings. This story is SLASH. That means if you don't like GAY relationships, please hit the little arrow that looks like an arrow pointing to the left. It means it will take you to the previous page, and is known as the magical back button. I will not tolerate someone degrading my work just because of it being against their beliefs. If you don't like something, ignore it. My beliefs say I can fall in love with whomever I wish. As a Pansexual, that works out great for me. This is a public domain. Unless it has to do with the actual words, such as grammar or fluidity, do not review if you just dislike this story. I will just remove the comment, and continue writing.**

 **This story is kind of a cross between the original FMA and Brotherhood. If I confuse something, don't jump out at me. I haven't watched the original in years, despite it being on Netflix.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:  
Alchemy at Hogwarts  
**

"Ah, Fullmetal!" Major Edward 'Ed' Elric, aka The Fullmetal Alchemist, looked up from his research.

"Bastard." The nineteen year old greeted Brigadier General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. The man didn't even blink at the word. "What can I do for you?"

"We have an assignment." Edward sighed angrily.

Ever since the Promise Day, the two had been sent on multiple assignments together to quell uprisings. Ed because of his position of being the Savior of the People, and Roy because he was the most respected of the military. With the promise of sending 'Father' through the gate, Ed had regained his arm. To return, he was to find a weapon that had fallen into the wrong hands in the Outside World, which took many years on the outside, but only a few months back home. Upon fulfilling that duty, Alphonse, Ed's younger brother, had been given his body back. However, the younger boy didn't remember anything since he was ten, the price he had to pay to the gate. So he now lived with their teacher, Izumi Curtis.

"Do you know what we're doing this time?" Ed groaned, standing up to follow Roy. The man shook his head in the negative. They arrived at the Fuhrer's office, and were called in. They stood at attention before him.

"At ease, gentlemen." Fuhrer Grumman commanded, motioning them to take a seat on the couch across from two chairs. "We are still waiting on one more person."

"Sir, I thought it was just Fullmetal and myself that would be going?"

"There is an old friend of mine that is coming. He has requested help from two of my best Alchemist. That means you boys." Grumman said, smiling.

"What is so important about this guy that he can call favors from a military?"

"He's at the head of an international organization." A knock echoed on the door. "Come in, Albus!"

An old man, with long white hair and beard, and twinkling blue eyes entered. He wore half-moon spectacles, and a pointed hat that matched glaringly orange robes.

"Hello, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus smiled, before freezing at seeing Ed. "You...you wouldn't happen to be related to Van Hohenheim, would you?"

"Knew the old man, did you?" Ed sighed.

"Yes. We corresponded quite often until a few years ago. Is he well?"

"The old man died after the Promise Day." Ed stated, sounding rather uncaring. "Do not apologize. I don't have many fond memories of the man." Albus nodded sadly.

"It is sad to hear he passed away." Albus took a seat in one of the arm chairs. "Now, about my school-"

"Yeah, about that. Magic doesn't exist." Roy nodded along with Ed's words.

"I can assure you, it is quite real. Shall I show you?" The man pulled out a wand, and tapped the tea cup in front of him. It changed form into a small cat. Ed's eyes widened as he picked the animal up to inspect it.

"It's real."

"It is, until the magic wears off, or I cancel the spell." Albus nodded. "Now, I need your help."

"So the Fuhrer has said." Roy, shot the commanding officer a glare.

"In my home land, Alchemy is a combination of magic and science." The wizard started, holding a hand up to Ed's protest. "You may know of my friend, Nicolas Flamel."

"The First." Ed whispered, pulling out an old Journal, and opening it to the first page. _"May 1st, 1495. Ten days ago, a friend of mine came to me, telling me of an Alchemist who never seems to age. I went to visit this man, and learned the Truth. He is indeed immortal as myself, so long as he has a_ _Philosopher's Stone on hand. Upon learning that I, myself, was a human Philosopher's Stone, we started working together to figure out if it could be reversed. After many failed experiments I realized it was a hopeless dream. The man, the creator of Alchemy, Nicolas Flamel, the First, told me not to give up. That I would find happiness, as he had with his wife, Perenelle. Feburary 3rd, 1999. Update: My son, I have a son now, was born from my beautiful wife! I do not believe I have ever been happier. Nicolas was right, I did find happiness. He has my hair and eyes, but the rest is all Trisha."_ Ed stopped reading, frowning.

"It never mentions magic."

"That is because magic is hidden. You do not need magic to use alchemy." Albus explained. "The reason I am asking for help, is I am laying a trap for someone who wishes to use his Philosopher's Stone. As a magical object, it uses the blood of a dragon to form. However, a very dark wizard, much like your 'Father' and previous Fuhrer, had been, is after the stone, and we do not wish for it to fall into his hands. If you could make a fake copy of the stone, and then stay at my school to help me catch the man causing the mayhem, I would consider our war debts settled."

"Well, boys?" Ed frowned.

"On one condition. I wish to meet Flamel."

"I am sure he'd love to meet you as well." Ed nodded, relaxing. "In return, so you have things to do in a way as well, why don't you teach the basics? How old are you, exactly? What are your names?"

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. I am nineteen years old, and a master in all fields of alchemy." Albus didn't even bat an eye at this.

"Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. I am thirty-one." Ed's cough sounded like old man, making Roy's eye brow twitched. The blond teen smirked proudly at getting a response. "What was that, Little Red Runt?"

"I am not so short you could eat me like a wolf!"

"Never said I wouldn't." Roy smirked, causing the small man to flush as red as his coat. Albus laughed heartily.

"You two will liven the staff up quite nicely." The old man said, standing. "I will return in a week to pick you up. Please have any supplies ready. Anything you do not bring, the funds can be taken by showing your pocket watch. Even in the outside world, we know of Alchemy." With that, Albus disappeared with a pop.

"You are dismissed for the week. Return Monday to collect your papers."

"Yes sir." The men saluted and left. Ed returned to the library to collect his coat and journal, while Roy went to inform his subordinates. Ed had changed his coat from the familiar red, to the white he used on the run. His blond hair was no longer braided, but in a ponytail like his fathers. The two met up in front of the Central Headquarter's building.

"When are you going to wear the uniform?" Mustang sighed.

"When they custom make one without cutting my research budget." Edward snapped, glaring. "I am visiting Winry and Al. I'll be back Monday. You better be ready, if you're not, I'm sending Hawkeye after you."

"I'm a grown man, Fullmetal. I know how to pack for an extended amount of time."

* * *

Ed sighed heavily as he entered Headquarters the following week. In his right arm he was carrying a suitcase, in his other, human arm, his human arm, he was carrying a kitten that Alphonse had forced onto him. It was a small thing was black and white, with two different eye colors. The boy had begged his brother to take him with him, as Al himself couldn't.

"A cat, Fullmetal?" Roy snickered as the young man entered the waiting area to the Fuhrer's office.

"Alphonse." Roy nodded, sobering up.

"How is he doing?"

"He's walking on his own, now. Teacher has him walking short distances to build up stamina." They fell silent as Albus and the fuhrer walked out.

"Boys, I'll see you when you get back."

"If you will touch this, we will be on our way." Edward and Roy shared a look, before touching the broken flower pot. Ed gasped when it felt like someone, namely Truth, and grabbed his stomach, and yanked it out. He landed rather heavily on his knees, throwing up violently. Roy stayed on his feet, but was pale and shaking.

"What was that thing?"

"A Port-Key."

"I don't like them." Roy helped the younger man stand, and the two followed Albus up to the castle.

"You'll have two weeks to get used to the castle's layout. I need a list of books-"

"I'll be providing any and all materials." Ed said, shaking his head. "I was taught out of a journal of my fathers. They will learn the same. There will be no extra reading. What they need, I will give copies of. Already made up, up to three thousand copies. Of each sheet."

"Fullmetal is a researcher first and foremost." Roy laughed, "if you have a library, he will probably have every book read in two days."

"Hogwarts has one of the largest Libraries in the country-"

"Which way?" Ed cut off, causing the old man's eyes to sparkle brightly.

* * *

Ed sighed as he waited beside Roy at the Head Table. The students were already piling in.

"W-who a-are y-you, a-and w-what c-class d-do y-you t-teach?" Ed looked at the stuttering man beside him.

"I'm Edward Elric, and I will be teaching basic alchemy this year." The man's eyes brightened. "Roy, how much longer?" Edward whined, turning away from the man. The turban wearing male set off alarms for some reason.

"Calm yourself, Fullmetal." Roy snapped, before pausing. "Did you just call me Roy?"

"So what if I did?"

"Fullmetal-"

"Ed. My name is Ed! For crying out loud, Roy, we are going to be teaching kids!" Said kids looked up at the table. At least, those that were inside already. Edward blushed. "I can't call you what I normally do around _kids_!"

"Minerva got to you, did she?"

"Shut up B-Buster! She's scary, her and Winry are why I swore women off!"

"You're gay?"

"I never said that." Ed shook his head. "I'm not one for romance period, Roy." The man nodded. Minerva interrupted then. Edward watched each student closely. "We're going to have to watch the blond boy in green, he seems to be a trouble maker-" Ed broke off, spotting haunted green eyes. Eyes he'd seen in abuse cases. "Roy, _that_ boy-"

"I see it, too." The man murmured as Harry Potter, the boy in question, was sorted to Gryffindor.

"What do you see? Is something wrong with Mr. Potter?" Albus asked in worry.

"He has the eyes of an abused child." Ed said softly, glancing at the boy in too big clothing. His glasses were held together by tape.

"Abuse?" Albus looked positively livid. "I will-"

"I'll handle it." Ed said quickly. "I'm the youngest staff member. He'll connect easiest to me."

"Especially since he has no parents." Albus agreed. "He's the main reason I wanted your help. The man who is after the stone, will likely attack him."

"I'm taking him on as my student."

"Of course, that is why I contacted you-"

"As _my_ student." Ed stressed, glancing at Roy, who nodded. "Eventually, I'll have to cover Human Transmutation. If his situation is as bad as I think it is, he'll try and use it. I'm taking him in, Albus. No matter what. No 'if's or 'but's, I won't leave a child without a good role model. Without a family."

"Well said, Edward." The man smiled. "I see I made the right choice with you-"

"That is why, you will be excusing his absence for a month or more."

"Excuse me?" Ed smiled at Snape who was sneering. "Potter-"

"Harry is abused, sir, I don't think he is ready for all this. I want him prepared for anything that comes his way. Don't worry, I'll bring him back in one piece." The blond stood, stalking down to the boy. "Mr. Harry Potter?" The boy looked at him in fear. "Do not bother following your classmates. I am taking you on as my apprentice. Until I deem you ready, you will not return."

"But-"

"Harry," Ed knelt, "your eyes speak volumes. I want to give you ways to protect yourself from those that want to hurt you. I want to give you someone to rely on. Albus has already agreed. You will come back, no need to worry about that. This isn't because of who you are. I don't need the fame back home. I already have it. I'm doing this because you need it." Tears filled the boy's eyes, but didn't fall. Ed smiled sadly. "It's okay to cry when it hurts, Harry. It's okay to cry when you're happy, too."

"Not here." The boy whispered so softly, no one but the blond heard, and he was sure it was only because he was reading the boy's lips.

"Okay, not here." The man said, just as softly. He stood, smiling as he patted black hair, and returned to his seat. Whispers exploded once he sat down, so Roy stood.

"Edward Elric had already had planned on taking an apprentice. Mr. Potter was not chosen for his name. He was chosen because despite all he's been through, he is still brave enough to stand before you all."

"One more of you might be chosen, because Roy doesn't have an apprentice." Ed offered helpfully. The man's eyes swept the hall, before landing on the blond boy dubbed Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy will be joining us, Edward." Whispers filled the hall again.

* * *

"Now, what do know of the periodic table?"

"What is a periodic table?" Draco asked in confusion, while Harry blushed as he mumbled.

"Harry?"

"I have it memorized."

"Lets hear it then."

"1 - H - Hydrogen, 2 - He - Helium, 3 - Li - Lithium, 4 - Be - Beryllium," The list went on, and on. Harry inhaled deeply when finished. "92 - U - Uranium. That isn't including the human made elements."

"Very good." Draco was gaping at Harry in utter shock. "I take it that you liked science in primary?"

"Yes sir." Ed nodded, smiling. "But I didn't know Alchemy was real. It's not very well known in the normal world. At least, in England it isn't. There were legends, but that was it."

"Have you ever heard the phrase: All is One, and One is All?" The boy licked his lips, glancing at Draco, who shrugged. "Harry?"

"All is the world and the one is me. It basically means I'm just a small speck in what is known as life. I do my part, but my death won't mean a thing to the world."

"Morgana, you don't know _who_ you are, do you?" Draco said in awe.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Roy asked, because Harry had been right.

"Harry Potter, the savior of our world, and destined to destroy the Dark Lord. Life as we know it, would change if he died too soon. Even father believes that. Thanks to grandfather, he was forced to join the Dark Lord's ranks. He wants the bastard completely dead, but no one has even stood a chance against him, aside from Dumbledore and Potter."

"I'm a _kid_." Harry spat, glaring. "I'm not some sort of _Jesus_ that came to take on all your sins!"

"I'm just repeating what I've been taught." Draco tilted his head. "Who is Jesus?"

"He is the central figure of Christianity, whom the teachings of most Christian denominations hold to be the Son of God. Christianity regards Jesus as the awaited Messiah of the Old Testament." Harry rolled his eyes. "I've had the stupid Bible pounded into my skull since I was old enough to read." The boy muttered.

"You don't have a religion?" Edward look relieved.

"No way! If there was a God, or any other deity, I wouldn't have been nearly killed by the Dursleys so many times." The boy froze, looking up meekly. "Any chance of you pretending you didn't hear that?"

"Not on your life." Harry nodded sadly. "Kid, you're my apprentice, that means you'll be moving in with me." Curious green eyes looked up at him.

"But I'm just Harry. What if you don't like me as a student or a person and want to get rid-"

"Not going to happen." Edward promised. "I do not abandon people. Yes, we will fight. Yes, we will get mad at each other, but you'll always have me on your side."

"Take him seriously. He puts up with me, even though he thinks I'm a bastard." Roy laughed at Harry's sharp look.

"I don't like that word. Vernon used Bastard, Boy, and Freak to get my attention." The men winced, whilst Draco frowned.

"Why would he call you a bastard? Your parents were married." Harry shrugged, making the blond shake his head. "Ignore the simpletons. You're ten times more than they can ever hope for. You're a scion for crying out loud."

"Scion? For what family?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The Potter family! You're from one of the Most Ancient and Noble families!"

"Oh." The two fell silent.

"Now that we have that taken care of," Edward clapped his hands, "lets go to home sweet home for the next month or so!"

* * *

"As you all know, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were taken out of school by Professors Mustang and Elric to be trained as apprentices. Today, three months later, help me in welcoming them back!" The Great Hall doors opened to reveal the group of four. Harry flinched at the looks, but held his head high.

He had changed the most during the missing time. His hair was longer, braided like Edward's. His left ear was pierced with an earring that dangled down to a blue gem. His glasses were now blue, and he wore a blue leather jacket with a black vest and white shirt under that. His pants were black leather, and he was wearing a pair of black boots. Around his neck was a blue leather belt. His body had filled out, and now wasn't nothing but bones and skins. Now he was wiry muscles that spoke strength. His scar was no longer visible, a scar now ran from his hair ling to just a little over his left cheek.

Draco was wearing a similar to his teacher's black slacks, and dress shirt. Only his was silver, not white. His right ear wore the same earring as Harry's, making the teachers wonder about what that meant. He too, had a scar, an 'X' on his check, that was still angry red. He stalked forward, not with ignorant arrogance, but with poised grace.

Both boys had scratches on their faces, and bruises. Poppy Pomfrey tutted, moving forward as she withdrew her wand. Both boys flinched away, hiding behind their masters.

"What is the meaning of this?" She roared at the men.

"We were attacked on our way back. Bastard had a face on the back of his head. Didn't take much to take the fucker down, but I don't want to talk about it." Harry snapped, glaring. "Don't you dare blame my teachers for my wounds! They'd never hurt me!" Edward's lip twitched, but he tapped his student's head in a light bop.

"Don't swear, Harry."

"But you do it, Ed."

"I'm an adult. I can get away with it." Harry pouted as he nodded. "Why don't you boys go take your seats and have some breakfast."

"'Kay." Harry mumbled, waving to his friend, hugging Edward, and going to sit beside Ron Weasley.

"Finally seen it fit to grace us with your presence?" The Irish boy across from them sneered. Harry looked up, hurt written upon his face.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Ron snapped, glaring. "You heard what was said at the opening feast. He wasn't chosen because of what he supposedly did as a baby! Big deal, he got private instruction. Did you not notice how small he was? How pale he'd been? You need to grow up. He's a kid." Harry's lips turned up in a smile, as warmth spread through him.

 _Draco was wrong, Ron is a good friend._ He couldn't help but think. "Thanks Ron. According to the healer I saw, I was in danger of being severely ill if I didn't get treatment right away. If anything, Draco got more instruction than I did. I was laid up in a hospital bed for a month. Even then, they didn't want me to leave." Harry glared at the Irishman. "Grow up. I've dealt with worse than you. You do not scare me." A hand clapped onto Harry's shoulder.

"Problems, Harry?" Roy asked, glancing at the shrinking blond.

"No sir. Just a small disagreement, is all. It's already settled, right, Seamus?" Harry glared, and the boy gulped.

"Right."

"Don't be late for your first class."

"Yes, Roy."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I should be writing my Pokemon/Harry Potter stories, but this one just kind of flowed out.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, the series belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not own FMA, it belongs to the wonderful Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **I write both Hetero and Slash pairings. This story is SLASH. That means if you don't like GAY relationships, please hit the little arrow that looks like an arrow pointing to the left. It means it will take you to the previous page, and is known as the magical back button. I will not tolerate someone degrading my work just because of it being against their beliefs. If you don't like something, ignore it. My beliefs say I can fall in love with whomever I wish. As a Pansexual, that works out great for me. This is a public domain. Unless it has to do with the actual words, such as grammar or fluidity, do not review if you just dislike this story. I will just remove the comment, and continue writing.**

 **This story is kind of a cross between the original FMA and Brotherhood. If I confuse something, don't jump out at me. I haven't watched the original in years, despite it being on Netflix.**

 **Some of you, who have read my Pokemon/HP, know that I am currently fighting a (likely loosing)battle against a man and his dog, who killed a dog I had in my family for 13, almost 14 years. He passed away due to heart failure, but he was so torn up, we were lucky he lived two days after the attack. I have had my muse for Silver the Shiny Eevee ripped, literately, from my life. Until I can handle looking at a picture of my dog, or thinking about him, I cannot continue that story. I thank you all for your support.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO:  
First Week Back**

First they had Charms. Professor Flitwick was tickled pink, when the boys manage to cast the spells with ease. Both admitting that Edward had made their studying habits improve, and made it where when they didn't understand, they would research until every little tidbit of knowledge was known. It ticked the other students off.

Following that, they had History of Magic, which both boys read through. The Professor, a ghost named Cuthbert Binns, made their classmates fall asleep, aside from one Hermione Granger.

Next, they had Transfiguration.

"Messrs Malfoy, Potter, welcome to Transfiguration. As Professors Elric and Mustang speak highly of you, I expect great things in my class, as Transfiguration and Alchemy are closely related." Professor McGonagall said. The boys nodded, grinning at the indirect praise from their teachers.

"We'll try our hardest, Professor McGonagall." Harry handed over his homework for the missing time, his friend doing the same.

"I must ask, were the earrings made via alchemy?" Harry blushed, while Draco laughed.

"Harry used Transfiguration." The woman smiled.

"You've got your father's talent, and your mother's intellect." The boy beamed, and got to work on the reading she had assigned, missing Hermione Granger's look of contempt.

The final class of the day had been filled in by a man named Kingsley Shacklebolt, a friend of Professor Dumbledore's, and an auror. Everyone was happy with the arrangement, as he apparently did more than what Quirinus Quirrell had taught. Harry flourished more in that class than any other.

On Tuesday, everything was nearly the same as Monday, but had one slight difference. They had Herbology instead of History of magic.

Harry sat between Ron and Draco for their first class of the day: Potions. Draco was talking excitedly to Ron about Quidditch, so the Potter Heir was reading through his notes to make sure he was ready.

"Quiet." The room fell silents. "Finally joining your peers, Mr. Potter?" The man sneered, getting a frown from Draco.

"Unc-" Draco cut himself off. "Professor Snape, Harry was in the hospital for most of his stay outside of school."

"Yes, I know he has been pampered." The man sneered. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You will cease from bullying Harry, or I will bring mother into this." The man paled. The bespectacled boy was left alone after that. The class passed by rather quickly, even with it being double period, and they were soon dismissed.

Harry leaned heavily on Draco as they lead the group of Slytherins/Gryffindors to the Alchemy classroom, the last class of the week. Edward was busy writing on the chalkboard, and Roy was snoring at the desk. Before anyone could move, Draco and Harry attacked their teachers, Draco whacked Roy on the head, and Harry tackled Edward in a flying hug as frustrated tears from Potions fell from his eyes.

"Harry..." The man sighed, hugging the preteen back. "What happened?"

"He was so mean, Ed. He hates me, and I don't know why!"

"Draco?" Roy asked, frowning.

"Uncle Severus started to bully Harry." Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Roy? I'll return shortly. Severus Snape and I need to have words."

"Try not destroying the school."

"No promises." The blond disappeared as the class filled up.

"Please take a seat at a desk." The man sighed. "Other than Draco and Harry, who can tell me what the Periodic Table is?" Hermione raised her hand, "yes..?"

"Hermione Granger. The Periodic Table is a list of elements and their properties." The girl supplied, smiling.

"Correct. Before you all is a study sheet. For the next week or so, we will work on memorizing the table. You will need the information to preform Alchemy. Any questions, can be asked of myself, Draco, or Harry." Roy watched as his apprentice and his charge moved around the room, answering questions.

Harry had came so far.

* * *

 **September 2nd**

"Ah, Mr. Mustang! We got your message!" A medi-witch said, smiling as she lead the four to a room. "Healer Jones will be in shortly to run the diagnosis scan."

Harry and Draco were asked to sit on the examination table. Yelling could be heard not ten minutes later. A blond resembling Draco strutted inside, cane in hand. His eyes flickered around the room, before landing on his son.

"Draco, we are leaving." Draco hesitated. "Now!"

"No father."

"Excuse me?" The man growled, eyes glowing.

"No, I won't leave. I have the chance to learn a dying Art, Father. How could you ask me to give that up? Besides, Harry needs me." Harry blushed, looking down before the man could glare into his eyes. That didn't stop him from feeling the heat of the man's stare. "Stop glaring at Harry. He's suffered enough thanks to the vermin he is forced to call family."

"Enough! I haven't given you permission!"

"I don't need your permission!"

"Excuse me?" The man raised both hand a voice.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" A high, shrill, female voice demanded. The man froze. "You were not about to slap our son, now were you?" The woman demanded.

"Mother?" Draco asked shakily. "You're late."

"Yes, well, someone deemed it necessary to delay me." She glared at her husband. "Now, Draco luv, are you sure you wish to do this? Alchemy is very difficult." Draco hesitated, before nodding.

"It will open paths I didn't have before, and I can keep an eye on Harry." The woman glanced at the boy, and gasped.

"You look just like James." Harry looked up sharply in surprise. "We grew up together." She smiled, kneeling before the boy. "I have many stories of our childhood. Would you like me to write to you?"

"Until we deem them ready, neither boy will be in Hogwarts." Edward butted in. "Harry needs time to heal, and I need time to earn his trust. He won't be going back to that family." Harry opened his mouth to protest that he did trust Edward. "You may think you trust me, but you don't. Not deep down. I have to prove myself to you." Harry shook his head, but Edward just smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes, reaching out. Harry flinched at the movement.

"Sorry." He murmured brokenly. His teacher shook his head, ruffling black hair.

"It's okay, Harry." Edward turned to Roy. "Keep an eye on him. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

 **November 20th**

"Professor, how far ahead are Harry and Draco?" Ron asked when they were given five minutes before the dismissal to talk.

"Hm, both are extremely bright, and took to Alchemy like a fish to water." The class broke into whispers, making Harry turn red. However, a smile was lit upon his face as he soaked in the praise. "Harry is a little reckless, just like Edward, and Draco is a little too calculated like me."

"Those aren't necessarily bad things." Harry piped up. "After all, you like Ed's recklessness in the bedroom." The man's mouth fell open as Draco started laughing. The others in the class shared confused looks. Hermione was the first to figure out what he was referring to, and blushed brighter than a Weasley that was mad.

An explosion had all questions put on hold, as kids were rocked by the shock wave.

"Harry, Draco, get the kids outside. I have a shrimp to fry."

"Don't nuke my teacher!" Harry replied cheerfully, already pulling Ron outside the classroom. The others followed as the apprentices chatted liked the castle wasn't coming down on their heads. "How much damage, do you reckon?"

"With Ed's temper? Harry, there wouldn't be enough of the Malfoy's fortune to cover the bills!" The pure-bloods, and half-bloods fell silent, staring at the two as they stopped walking. Thankfully they had reached outside. "Do you think it will be like when that Chimera caught up to us?"

"No, I think it will be like when that one guy tried to take me when I was released from the hospital. I still don't get why he would have wanted me." Harry grumbled, kicking his shoe at a rock. Draco shook his head in exasperation.

"I keep telling you, you not only resemble a girl, but a cute one at that. Now couple that with your hair, and anyone would think you are a girl." Harry's nose scrunched up.

"But why would he want to take me?"

"Harry, I think he's trying to say that it is similar to what Professor Mustang does to Professor Elric, but without you being willing." Ron whispered, glad the class had gone their separate ways. The older boys flinched at the horrified look on Harry's face.

"He was going to rape me?" Harry shook his head, eyes filling with tears. "Ed won't let anyone hurt me like that, right, Draco? I won't be hurt like that eve again! Ed said he would protect me, right?"

A loud bang, followed by muffled swear words, interrupted the blond before he could answer. Edward lay on the front lawn of the school with Roy on top of him, gasping for air. Roy held both of the young man's hands pinned above his head with one of his own. His other had on a glove, with his signature gloves, and was poised to snap at Edward's face. Golden eyes were glaring into black. He lay between the nineteen year old's legs.

"Oh no." Draco moaned, covering Harry's eyes. Others stopped to watch what their new professors were about to do.

Edward's mouth tilted up mischievously, before he put both of his legs around Roy's waist, causing the man to grunt. Automail wasn't light, after all. Then Edward thrust upwards with his lower half, sending them into a reverse tumble so that he was on top. Then they were kissing.

"Ew! Ed, don't do that in front of Harry!" Draco exclaimed as the boy tried to pull off his hand.

"What? What are they doing? Draco, are they wrestling again?" McGonagall, who had just exited the building to figure out why so many first years were outside, froze. Her face was turning red at the scene before her, and her mind went blank at Harry's question.

"Um, Roy, Ed, you might want to remember where you are!" Draco called before the teacher could snap out of her daze. Edward jerked backwards, as if burned. His face were beat red as he noticed the students and McGonagall.

"You are dead, Mustang!" The man smirked, waving off the concerns of the blond.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm afraid I had to distract Edward before he brought the whole school down on our heads."

"I wasn't going to destroy the school! You don't bully an abused child, Roy! I was trying to destroy Snape!" Harry's lip twitched, even as he was pulled into a hug. "My son will not be hurt again!"

"Your son?" McGonagall spluttered.

"I adopted him!"

* * *

 **November 2nd**

"Roy, I need your help." Edward said as he left Harry's room. "I want custody of Harry." The man paused.

"Fullmetal, that is a huge responsibility. I know you practically raised your brother, but you are only a year or so older than him. Harry is abused-"

"I know. Roy, I was fifteen when I fought a war. You've fought a war. We are all a little damaged. The only innocent one among us, is Draco." Edward glanced into the window to the yard of the townhouse they had rented. "I want to give him the childhood I couldn't get back." Roy sighed. "Think we will be ready return soon?" Edward hesitated. "That Harry is ready to return?"

"He will have to be." Edward sighed deeply. The older man placed his arms around his waist from behind. "He won't be alone." Edward nodded demurely. "Edward," the blond head tilted backwards, "he will be safe." Edward made a surprised noise when Roy kissed him, blushing brightly.

* * *

 **November 18th-20th**

Harry stood outside his alchemy master's bedroom door. It was late, but the man had made him promise to come to him. To not suffer alone, when he was afraid, lonely, or sad. With that in mind, he knocked. Roy answered, his chest bare, showing off the many scars he had. His head nodded softly as he moved to the side. Harry felt tears pool, and just hugged the surprised man.

"Harry, what's wrong?" The boy shook silently as tears fell, making the man's toned stomach clench in worry. "Harry, please, talk to me."

"They told me to leave. Ron and Neville were yelling, saying I had a right to be there, but everyone else was yelling. Ron's brothers came to help, but it made it worse, because then the whole house got in on it, and I couldn't take the fighting, so I left." The boy blathered.

Roy sighed, pulling him over to the couch, and sitting with the boy in his lap. He let the boy cry out his frustration at being an outcast. It wasn't fair to the child. Life wasn't fair, but this was being cruel. The boy deserved friends. Deserved happiness. Why couldn't he get one day? Just one day to be himself?

"Harry, look at me." Sorrow filled green eyes looked up. "They aren't worth your tears. This Ron and Neville, they sound like great friends. Don't listen to the others. Those that care matter, and those that don't care don't matter." A trembling smile was the answer, before the boy snuggled close again, closing his eyes.

At one point, Roy fell asleep as well. Edward, curious on what was taking his lover so long to return, pulled on boxers and left the chilled bed. He found the two, sound asleep, on the couch. Shaking his head fondly, he grabbed a spare fleece, and laid it over them. Roy was going to have a kink in his neck, but they looked too cute together. Like a father and his son. Edward wasn't called a genius for nothing. He knew he was more of a mother hen than overprotective father. With one last look, he returned to bed.

* * *

 **November 22nd**

Harry awoke with a jar to loud banging at the door. He was laid on the couch, and could hear his guardians shuffling around the kitchen. A muffled swear from Edward, let him know the blond had cut his finger as Roy went to answer the door. A frantic McGonagall rushed inside, unable to see Harry from where she was standing in the room.

"Harry is missing, he never returned to the dorms after a fight that Percy alerted me to. Do you know where he is?" Harry shook his head, laying back down, and covering himself with the blanket.

"He came here, distraught that his classmates were fighting over him, and cried himself to sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him up." The woman sagged in relief. The three shared a few more words, lolling Harry back to sleep. Roy, seeing this, sighed as he moved to pick him up. "He hasn't been sleeping, Edward."

"I know. I tried to get him to talk, but I think he's just been stressed out from everything going on." Roy nodded in agreement, moving Harry to their shared bedroom, where he was placed on the bed. "He will be excused from class, Professor McGonagall. Too much stress can make him seriously ill." The woman agreed. "He should be up to take classes after lunch, but he also may sleep through it. He has slept through three days straight before."

"I will inform the others. Will your classes be cancelled?"

"No. Edward and I will take turns sitting with him." She nodded, leaving.

* * *

At lunch, Harry woke up to laughter belonging to children, and Roy retelling Edward's adventures in looking for the philosopher stone. He could pick out Ron's loud laugh, and Neville's near silent giggles. Draco's laugh had butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Harry shook his head. He shouldn't feel that way for Draco. Draco was his best friend. He couldn't, wouldn't ruin that. He knew that it was getting harder to hid his feelings for the older boy, but they were only eleven. He wasn't emotionally ready for more than a crush.

"Harry, are you going to wake up for lunch, and afternoon classes?" Edward asked, causing Harry to open his eyes. He was blushing, causing Edward to grin. "What are you thinking of, Harry?"

"It's nothing!" The boy babbled, sitting up. "What are we having?" Before Edward could answer, Draco ran through the door, tackle hugging his friend. Harry's red face turned scarlet. Edward smiled softly. "Draco-"

"The red head is going to kill me!" He whined as Ron appeared.

"What ever you did, apologize for it, Draco." The blond pouted, but did as ordered. "What's for lunch?"

"Aunt Christmas's famous chicken." Roy smiled as green eyes lit up. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes sir!" Harry was pulled to his feet by Draco.

The blond was telling Ron that the chicken Roy made was better than a house elf's. Harry tried to keep the blush off as Draco kept his hand held tight as they sat down. Since he had grabbed Harry's right hand, his dominate hand was free to use. Thankfully Edward had taught him to use both hands, so he could hold onto Draco's hand just as tight. He blushed when he caught Edward's knowing look.

"Draco, your parents want to know whether or not we will be staying at their home for Christmas. I need to reply soon." Roy spoke up, as desert was brought out. The blond flinched.

"No. Father has a ball every year, and Voldemort's followers attend. I don't want Harry anywhere near the manor." Draco said, letting go of Harry so he could wrap an arm around his shoulders. Harry swore his cheeks were going to stain red.

"Very well." A few minutes later, the group made their way to the classroom to finish off the last of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I should be writing my Pokemon/Harry Potter stories, but this one just kind of flowed out.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, the series belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not own FMA, it belongs to the wonderful Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **I write both Hetero and Slash pairings. This story is SLASH. That means if you don't like GAY relationships, please hit the little arrow that looks like an arrow pointing to the left. It means it will take you to the previous page, and is known as the magical back button. I will not tolerate someone degrading my work just because of it being against their beliefs. If you don't like something, ignore it. My beliefs say I can fall in love with whomever I wish. As a Pansexual, that works out great for me. This is a public domain. Unless it has to do with the actual words, such as grammar or fluidity, do not review if you just dislike this story. I will just remove the comment, and continue writing.**

 **This story is kind of a cross between the original FMA and Brotherhood. If I confuse something, don't jump out at me. I haven't watched the original in years, despite it being on Netflix.**

 **Some of you, who have read my Pokemon/HP, know that as stated in the last chapter, a family dog has died. We lost the lawsuit to have the man criminally charged, but the dog is required to be chained or locked in a fenced in yard.**

 **Unfortunately, this chapter is a bit shorter than normal because of the AN.**

 **I have came to adore fanfiction for a reason:**

 **It helps with my anxiety. I can write fanfiction, and post it to fellow fans, because they wish that things were different in a story line, and most will read your works without degrading you. On this site, I'm free to write how I please, and I can be me, as well, using my own quirks, and ranting 'n' raving in the Author Notes before and after the chapters. I use it to escape the real world, and many on this site feel the same way.**

 **Fanfiction is a way for me to cope, because nothing seems to help, and my life has literally taken a nosedive since I was fifteen. Six years have passed, and I've lost countless family members since my eighth grade spring break, which was when my adoptive grandfather (raised as his daughter, even after he divorced my mom) passed away, less than five months later, I lost my grandmother (raised as her daughter), and following her was seven other family members. This increased my anxiety, and I was also diagnosed with Dysthymia,** **a continuous long-term (chronic) form of depression.** **You may lose interest in normal daily activities, feel hopeless, lack productivity, and have low self-esteem and an overall feeling of inadequacy. These feelings last for years and may significantly interfere with your relationships, school, work and daily activities.**

 **It made my three years of high school hell, and I ended up dropping out. I have regretted it ever since, and I have been trying to find a job, but there is few jobs a person with a high level of Anthropophobia/Sociophobia (fear of people and/or society) that can get without a high school diploma. As I need money to get a GED, this makes things difficult.**

 **The reason I bring this to attention (for those that actually give a damn about the AN in a post) is people need to be made aware of these conditions. Most people just brush it off, and tell their friends/family members with these same problems that they need to buck up, and shake it off. You cannot shake anxiety or depression off. You can only learn to live with it, and most days, all you want to do is curl up and DIE. Not so much as you are suicidal, but the fact that everything gets to you all at once, and you just shut down, and don't know how to continue functioning. I have a wonderful aunt, who supports me, despite my incapability to find a job, and my 'sicknesses.' Because that is what they are. They are chronic illnesses that you can't just brush off, or stick a prescription on and call it good. I can only take medicine that dulls the affects of my illness, and learn to cope, not live.**

 **Maybe one day, people will realize how much depression and anxiety affect a person, and learn how they can help their friends/family members. All I ask for you to do, is acknowledge that these people that you know, who push you away, or spend hours laying in bed because they cannot find a reason to get up, need you, despite what they say. All you can do is be patient with us, and let us know you are there for us.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Christmas Break Already?  
December 15th**

Harry grumbled as he waited impatiently for his turn against Edward. Students were gathering, watching as Draco lost, and horribly at that. Finally, the older blond told the younger to hit the showers, and turned to Harry, who grinned happily.

Thirty minute later, Ed had a bruise, but Harry had cuts and bruises everywhere. Roy was smirking, while McGonagall was opening and closing her mouth in disbelief.

"You went easy on them!" Roy scolded, but Harry was happily chirping to Ron about how he'd learned to fight. The men's thoughts turned to the first day.

* * *

 **October 19th**

"Hit you?" Harry asked, stricken. "Why would I hit you?"

"In order to protect yourself, you must be able to hit someone. I promise you, you won't hurt me. I just got to gauge your strength, and what level to start you on." Roy explained. "I promise, we won't hit you back until you're ready to spar. We aren't doing this to hurt you, Harry. We're doing this, so you can fight for your life."

So Harry did as he was told, and attacked his new guardian with everything he had. Edward easily blocked each punch and kick. The man grinned, tossing Harry's hair.

* * *

 **December 17th**

"Aw, come on, Harry." Draco whined. "You know you want to!"

"Whether or not I want to do something does not mean I should do as I wish." Was the haughty reply. Ron was looking between the two in confusion. "Draco wants to meet up over break."

"Yes, I do. You're my best friend. Of course I want to meet with you during the holidays."

"And the fact I am going to Central City flew over your head?"

"Of course not. My parents hold a ball every year, and everyone worth their grain of salt is invited." Draco explained. "The Longbottom's, Bones's, Diggory's, Greengrass's and Zabini's are just a few to name." Harry glanced at Neville. "Yes, Neville and I have known each other since we were children."

"Are you friends?" Draco flinched slightly, shaking his head.

"Though father invited them, I've never been allowed to make friends with the Longbottom Heir. My aunt is the reason he lives with his grandmother, so father invites them to show he is sorry for their suffering." Harry narrowed his eyes. "I've written an apology letter already. He replied back, saying he knew it was my father's doing, since I've became friends with you and W-Ron so well."

* * *

 **October 25th**

Harry nervously followed Edward through the doors of Izumi Curtis's house. The woman attacked the young man with a flying kick, which was blocked easily. Harry shrank back as her sharp eyes landed on him. Before she could even move, he hid behind Edward.

"Harry has no training, sensei. He just got out of the hospital." The woman raised an eyebrow at the boy, who flinched, trying to disappear behind Edward. "Kiddo, she won't hurt you. I promise. Sensei is a great mother, and I wouldn't trust anyone else with you for when I need to go out for missions to get money to support us." The boy hesitantly allowed the young man to push him to Izumi, who lightly grabbed his shoulders, looking him over, before placing him at the table for a light breakfast.

"Edward," the woman said, three hours later, as they watched the boy sleep on the couch. "What has happened to that boy? When Sig came in, I thought he was going to faint."

"He's been heavily abused mentally, physically, and emotionally. He wasn't touched sexually, but I don't know if that wouldn't have changed over the years." The woman nodded, frowning.

"We'll have to show him he isn't helpless. That he's strong, and he doesn't have to let others push him into a corner." Edward grinned, nodding.

"That's why I brought him here. He's not an up-in-your-face fighter, but a speedy little brat. He would probably be good with guns, too. Roy agreed to talk to Hawkeye to train him."

"Roy huh? I didn't know the two of you had gotten so close." Edward blushed, glaring.

"It's not like that, sensei. We are co-workers that are going to be teaching a bunch of brats. We can't swear around them, and I'm not calling Mustang or Flame." The woman smirked, but said nothing. "Sensei, I've been reading their medical books..."

"No, Edward."

"We could try. Please, let me help you. The lack of your organs is slowly killing you. You're too important to Al and I to loose you too. It'd be like loosing another mother." Edward looked at his charge. "Sig told me, you know. You don't have much longer to live. What do you have to loose, sensei? What can you loose, when you're so close to the end? You have everything to gain from seeing a healer. Please, if not for Sig and I, then for Al."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Edward shook his head. "Fine, but I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"I know."

* * *

 **December 24th**

Harry grinned as he opened the door for Alphonse and Winry. The blonde woman ruffled his hair, asking where Edward was, so she could check the automail before the others arrived.

"He's with Roy in the study." Harry lead the way to hide his grin.

He knew exactly what his teachers were doing.

"Oh my gosh! My eyes!" Alphonse cried, spinning around so fast to get away that he slammed into the door frame and knocked himself out. Winry was staring at the couple that had just been making out. A flush slowly covered her, and Edward's, face. Harry was too busy laughing to sense his sudden endangerment as gold and blue eyes turned to him. He, however, did notice when shadows fell over him.

"Sorry!" He gasped, trying to regain control. "I knew you were beating around the bush on telling people, and when you didn't answer the door, I thought it was perfect way to come out of the closet!" Edward growled, causing the kid to squawk as he ran from the room. Roy massaged his temples as Winry gaped at him.

"So, I guess that those rumors about being a lady's man were just that." She smirked after a minute. She left before he could reply, dragging Alphonse out with a show of strength a woman her stature shouldn't have. Roy shook his head, leaving the study, and locking the door after him.

Wouldn't do to allow a certain child into the study, after all.

"Ed! Come on, I didn't cook dinner so you could hide in the study!" Harry yelled from the foot of the stairs. "The team is here with a lady and a girl!"

"No need to shout, kiddo." Edward reached the boy, ruffling his hair. A little girl with brown hair ran at him for a hug. "Hi, princess."

"Big Brother Edward!" She squealed.

"Elicia, hi." Harry was shooting the almost nine year old a glare. Edward stifled his laughter as he realized the boy was jealous. "Elicia, this is Harry. He's a couple of years older than you, and my student." The girl pulled back to look the small preteen over.

"He's too girly, Big Brother! If you wanted a girl student, why didn't you take me on?" She pouted.

"Now Elicia, don't do that." Edward chided. "Harry is family now. He's never had one before." The girl paused, turning to the boy.

"Really?" Harry was now looking at the floor, shaking. "Why didn't you say something! I'm Elicia! Do you want to play with me?" Harry looked up so fast, Edward heard his neck pop.

"Y-you want to play with me?" The girl nodded, not picking up on his disbelief. "O-okay." Elicia cheered, pulling him to the living room, where she started to pull out building blocks.

"She took to him fairly well." Roy mused as Edward joined him and the adults.

"She did, but I'm glad. Harry needs friends that he can trust won't hurt him. Elicia may have my personality, but she's also a sweetheart." Edward smirked as Harry was ordered to build a castle while the subject of the conversation put together a village.

"How is he, really? You never said over the phone." Izumi asked, also glancing at the delicate looking boy. "You said that there was an altercation?"

"Yeah, the man who killed his parents tried to kill him. We drove him away, but I doubt it will be the last we see of him." Edward mused. "He handled himself respectfully. He's came a long way since he was released from the hospital."

"He's still so small." Winry whispered.

"They said that he'll never gain the height that his parents had, but he will at least reach five feet."

Edward let Roy speak as he observed Harry and Elicia. The girl was talking about what her class was learning, and Harry surprisingly kept up with her. From what he got from his previous school, Harry had been the last of the class, excluding science. However, Harry was giving the younger girl advice on topics, and it was good advice at that.

Dinner was served once the turkey was finished. Roy had the honor of carving the bird. Harry, who had felt uncomfortable once again, was drawn into a conversation with Alphonse. The younger Elric brother could see why Edward praised Harry so often. The boy was highly intelligent, but had been forced to hide. It took a few minutes to get him to talk, and after that he wouldn't shut up. Alphonse shot his brother an amused glance as he spoke to the boy.

* * *

 **December 25th**

Harry woke up to arguing voices in the kitchen below his room's floor.

"But Roy, he has presents. He's been abused, he probably went to bed last night thinking that last night was all he was going to get! Come on, let me go wake the kid up! He's my student, besides, I normally wake him up by six, it's _ten!_ " Harry shot up out of the bed as what the man had said caught up in his mind.

He was down the stairs in the next minute staring at the surprised men with wide eyes.

"I have presents?"

"Edward, you're too loud. He should be allowed to be a kid-"

"He was sleeping in on Christmas." Harry's lips were stretched wide as he darted forward, hugging the blond male. "Harry?"

"Thank you." The boy sniffled. Golden eyes softened as Edward ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"It's nothing. You're family, Harry. That's all that matters." Harry nodded, wiping his eyes with his palms. Edward pulled away, clapping his hands. "Now! Who is ready for presents?" The preteen giggled, following the man into the living room.

He pulled up short when he saw the pile of gifts that Edward said was his.

"But there are so many!" He protested, dimly remembering that Dudley had always complained this mountain of gifts had been too few.

"Well, you have gifts from me, Roy, Al, our friends, your friends, and I think this is from Albus." Edward held up a parcel that had a note that wasn't signed. "Yeah, from what I know of him, this seems like something he'd do. Do you want to open this first, or something else." Harry gave him a lost look. "Here, I think you'll enjoy this one. It's from Al."

It was a whole collection of alchemy books, namely Air Manipulation Alchemy.

However, the one that truly affected the child was the one from Draco. Roy's student had spent weeks looking for things. The man only knew because Narcissa had kept him posted. Draco had gone to the Longbottom's head, Augusta Longbottom, The Weasleys Arthur and Molly, the Bones's Amelia, and Dumbledore to get what he needed.

"Are...are these my parents?" The boy asked, looking up from the photo album.

"Yeah, Draco worked really hard to get this to you." Harry blushed, and though he had tears, his smile was blinding.

"I have to thank him, when I see him, then." Harry grinned, opening the last of his presents.

"Edward, are you-"

"Shut it, bastard. Of course I am!" Edward scowled, but turned to Harry with a sheepish smile. "Harry, here." The boy blinked, taking the envelope. "It's up to you whether or not it becomes real, but-" Harry cut him off with a flying hug.

The document stating in bold letters: CERTIFICATE of ADOPTION, was fluttering to the ground as Harry cried into Edward's sternum. Golden eyes softened, as the man hugged back.

"I think we should take that as a yes." Roy smirked, picking up the paper. He placed it in the cabinet in the living room, and joined his growing family. Harry blinked in surprise, facing the man. "Well, Edward is only nineteen." Harry smiled brightly, and it quickly turned mischievous.

"Does that mean I can call you daddy and mum?" The two froze, Edward slowly turning red as the implication of which position he was in the relationship.

"How about Papa and Dad?" The blond reasoned. Harry pretended to think about it.

"But you act like my mum already." Edward bemoaned his seemingly useless fight. "But it's okay, I guess dad will do." Edward nearly turned boneless.

It was the best Christmas that Harry had ever had, that he could remember, anyways.


	4. Chapter 4 Read the AN please!

**I know I should be writing my Pokemon/Harry Potter stories, but this one just kind of flowed out.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, the series belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not own FMA, it belongs to the wonderful Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **I write both Hetero and Slash pairings. This story is SLASH. That means if you don't like GAY relationships, please hit the little arrow that looks like an arrow pointing to the left. It means it will take you to the previous page, and is known as the magical back button. I will not tolerate someone degrading my work just because of it being against their beliefs. If you don't like something, ignore it. My beliefs say I can fall in love with whomever I wish. As a Pansexual, that works out great for me. This is a public domain. Unless it has to do with the actual words, such as grammar or fluidity, do not review if you just dislike this story. I will just remove the comment, and continue writing.**

 **This story is kind of a cross between the original FMA and Brotherhood. If I confuse something, don't jump out at me. I haven't watched the original in years, despite it being on Netflix.**

 **I am sad to say, I lost interest in this story. I am ending it with this chapter. If anyone wishes to adopt the storyline, that's fine. I just have four requests: Draco and Harry end up in a relationship, and that Roy and Ed adopt an Ishvalan child to give Harry a little brother/sister. Harry returns to England when he is fifteen because Ron tells him that Moldyshorts has resorted to Alchemy. Finally, please message me, if you decide to continue this story.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reads. It isn't related to the below reason, like my Poke/HP, but I just can't finish this story in the long format I had planned on. I will always love Harry Potter, but I'm tired of writing FanFics for the universe. I will try to have one more chapter out for the Poke/HP sequels that may be timeskips, so they aren't incomplete, even if they are rushed.**

 **Some of you, who have read my Pokemon/HP, know that as stated in the last chapter, a family dog has died. We lost the lawsuit to have the man criminally charged, but the dog is required to be chained or locked in a fenced in yard. Should the dog be let out, the dog will be taken away, and the man fined.**

 **Chapter Four  
Enemies Beware**

Harry yawned as he left the classroom. It'd had been a long day. Professor Shacklebolt had been called back on duty, so a new teacher had been hired. School was nearly over, exams just about over. He was excited about going home to Central City. It still felt like a dream that he was now under the guardianship of Edward and Roy. The last time a teacher had attempted to help him, they had disappeared after an 'accident' that happened just days after Child Services were called.

The boy had just rounded the corner to an empty corridor, when a flash of red hit the side of his head. His world went black before he even touched the ground.

* * *

"Roy, do you see Harry?" The dark haired man looked up in confusion. Indeed the dark haired child was nowhere to be found. The two shared nervous glances as Albus also looked.

"I'm sure he is just studying, my boys."

"No, Harry never studies alone-"

"Elric, have you seen that imbecile you call a son?" Severus asked sitting next to the man. "He just missed my class-" The blond man paled, racing from the room.

"The only other person missing is the new teacher." Roy spat at Albus. The other teachers paled. The Weasley twins, having over heard, came up with a map with names moving around. "Thank you, boys. I'll make sure this gets back to you." They shrugged, watching as the man chased after his lover.

"Roy!" Draco raced around the corner. "Roy! I haven't seen Harry, and he mentioned that the new teacher gives him weird looks, like he wants him dead, like V-Voldemort."

"It's okay Draco. Go to the Great Hall. I'll find you once we get Harry."

* * *

Harry groaned as his head throbbed painfully. He could hear frantic whispering. Two people were arguing. Both voices he recognized, but couldn't place them. Not with how confused he was. The bastard that kidnapped him must have hit him over the head.

"He is awake, Wormtail." A snake like voice hissed. Harry opened his eyes to see the new Defense Professor standing with a pudgy man. "Make him get the stone."

"Stone?" Harry repeated. Confused on why Voldemort would want a stone. Glancing at the mirror, he was surprised at his reflection. The being winked, pulling a stone from his pocket, and then dropping it in again. Harry didn't let his face show his surprise when the red stone's weight pulled at his pants. "What stone?"

"The Philosopher's stone!" Harry paled, staring at the two in horror.

"Do you know how those things are _made_?" The boy shook his head. "You know what, I bet you don't care. You'd do it anyways!"

The preteen grabbed the stone in his pocket, and ran through the alchemic formulas, before slamming his hands down on the ground, red electrical currents rushing down his arms, and into the ground. The adults couldn't react fast enough to dodge the floor rushing up and swallowing them to their necks. The door flinging open had the boy jumping.

"Harry? Are you okay?" The man shrieked, pulling the child to him. Once he was assured that the boy was okay, he turned to the kidnappers. A gasp from McGonagall grabbed Harry's attention.

"Peter Pettigrew." Was her choked words. Edward clapped his hands together, allowing the blue lightning associated with his alchemy to surround his prosthetic, and pulled away allowed the metal to lengthen and tapper into a sharp tip.

"Ed! Ed, they were after a Philosopher's Stone!" The blond stiffened, glancing at the boy, before facing the other two males.

"You were, were you?" The man sat Harry in Roy's arms, before stalking forward with the grace of a cat.

* * *

Two hours later, one Nicholas Flamel came to the school to meet with the stone's saviors.

"Albus, you told me my stone would be safe." Edward perked up from his seat beside Harry.

"You're Nicholas Flamel?" The blond demanded, looking up into familiar golden eyes. "You're Xerxesian." Came the awed voice of the young scholar.

"I can see you have similar background."

"My father, Van Hohenheim, was a Xerxesian."

"Hohenheim? Are you certain?"

"Nicholas, you don't think...?" Albus questioned back, looking at the young man who had taken Harry under his care.

"I'm certain of it. Hohenheim of the Light found love." The man smiled.

"You were the bastard's master, weren't you?" Nicholas flinched violently. "Thought so."

"How is my student? I haven't...I haven't seen him since Father's creation." Edward narrowed his eyes at the man.

"He died almost a year ago. In the fight against Father."

"I see..." Nicholas sighed. "The stone will be going with me to The Gate." Edward stiffened.

"You're joking."

"It's presence must be removed from this Earth. Just as your country has, I too, shall remove my knowledge of the stone. Perenelle and I have lived on this Earth for three hundred years, long past the time a wizard would pass on." The man pulled out a bag. "This is the rest of my research, Edward Elric. Albus tells me you are a genius in the field. Please, continue your studies, and continue to teach." The man left before anyone could say anything.

* * *

"Ed?" Harry whispered, waking up. Edward lunged forward, hugging him. "What happened?"

"I think you passed out after I handed you to Roy. The stone is safe, and Voldemort will be taken care of. How are you feeling?"

"Headache. Where's Draco?"

"His parents called him home early." Harry nodded, allowing himself to be lowered back onto the bed. "Get some more rest, Harry. We're leaving in the morning."

"Okay...thanks Edward."

"Don't thank me, kid. Draco and you, you're not coming back. I studied up on Magic while you were out this week."

"But my friends..."

"You may write them, but I don't want you in anymore danger. It's bad enough you're my student, but they are coming at you from all sides. I want to be on even ground when they come for you. Plus, with Teacher, I will be able to help you further your studies. If, when you turn fifteen, you decide that you're ready to return, you may." Harry blinked back tears, nodding. "Kiddo, I'm not saying you can't see your friends. I'm just saying it's not safe for you in Hogwarts."

"Okay. As long as I can see Dray still." Edward ruffled the boy's hair.

"Get to sleep, kiddo."

* * *

"So, you're going to write, correct?" Ron demanded, staring at a saddened Harry as the boy got ready to floo to Roy's home. "Because I don't want to loose my best mate."

"Yeah, I'll write. Maybe you can even visit during summer break?" Edward nodded at Harry pleading face.

"Come on kid, I'm expected at the office. Mr. Weasley, it was a pleasure to have taught you."

"Bye, Ron."

"See you later, Harry."


End file.
